Eurovision Precure
Eurovision Precure Six (ユーロビジョン プリキュア シックス/Yūrobijon Purikyua Shikkusu) is a current running Precure series which start from 2012. It is a special Precure series and it's made by Toei Animation. The theme of this Precure series is the Eurovision winning songs from 2009- 2015. It has now six members, with Cure Hero becoming the latest member of the team. In this team, each Cure has two powers. Cures: Kitaoji Sachiko/Cure Fairytale: Sachiko is the leader of the Eurovision Pretty Cure team. She is nineteen years old (as of 2015) and is currently studying in a music university in Kyoto. She is a leader type girl, who also can be clever and cheerful. She admires playing violin, and loves playing with a orchestra. Her alter ego is Cure Fairytale, which has the power of earth and stories. Her theme color is green, and her mascot is Fioli, a small violin. She represents the winning song of Eurovision 2009, which is Fairytale by Alexander Rybak, from Norway. Her catchphrase is “I bring love like a story tale! Cure Fairytale! If my powers let go, you’ll lose your mind!/Watashi wa monogatari no monogatari no yō ni ai o motarasu! Kyua Feiritaru! Watashi no chikara o tebanasu baai wa, anata no kokoro o ushinau koto ni naru.”. Her attack is Fairytale Book, when she makes her ring transform into a book which whacks the villain. She often transforms with Umeko. Her voice actor is Ikuta Erina from Morning Musume. Kukangawa Umeko/Cure Satellite: Umeko is the vice captain of the Eurovision Pretty Cure Team. She is nineteen years old (as of 2015) and is currently living in France. She is a sassy, fashionable and popular girl, but is also sarcastic. She has a famous family, as her father is a fashion designer while her mother is an actress. Her best friend is Sachiko, and she often feels protected when Sachiko gets hurt. Her alter ego is Cure Satellite, which has the power of space and love. Her theme color is purple and her mascot is Lena, a small planet. She represents the winning song of Eurovision 2010, which is Saterlite by Lena, from Germany. Her catchphrase is "I will fill love around everyone! Cure Satellite! I’ll fall into the night, and love you either way!/Watashi wa mina mawari ni ai o kinyū shimasu! Kyua Sateraito! Watashi wa yoru ni ochi, soshite anata ni dochira no hōhō o sukininaru!". Her attack is Satellite Kiss, when she kisses her ring and shooting stars come around to the villain, which means that he has been kissed. She often transforms with Sachiko. Her voice actor is Mizuki Fukumura from Morning Musume. Shinotsuki Mika/Cure Euphoria: Mika is the youngest out of the other five members of the Eurovision Pretty Cure Team. She is thirteen years old (as of 2015) and is currently in Precure Academy. She is a shy, sweet and protected girl. Her mother used to be a Pretty Cure, so she followed her footsteps. She is part of the Primary 3 mini team. Her alter ego is Cure Euphoria, and she has the power of light and passion. Her theme color is yellow and her mascot is Loreen, a young rabbit. She represents the winning song from Eurovision 2012, which is Euphoria by Loreen, from Sweden. Her catchphrase is "Higher and higher I go! Cure Euphoria! Until the end of time, I go up and move forward/Takaku takaku watashi wa iku! Kyua Yūforia! Jikan no owari made, watashi wa iku to zenpō ni idō!". Her attack is Euphoria Chain, when she traps the villain with a chain of hearts made out of light. She is the first girl to transform solo out of all of the Eurovision Precure Teams. Her voice actor is Sakura Oda from Morning Musume. Aoinamida Kiyoko/Cure Teardrop: Kiyoko is the vice captain of a sub-team called Primary 3, which features her, Mika and Honoka. She is sixteen years old (as of 2015) and is currently in Precure Academy. She is a bright, friendly and relaxed girl, who likes sports and meditation. Her alter ego is Cure Teardrop, and she has the power of rain and the future. Her theme color is light blue and her mascot is Emily, which is a little raincloud. She represents the winning song from Eurovision 2013, which is Only Teardrops by Emiliee De Forest, from Denmark. Her catchphrase is "Let's leave the past behind me! Cure Teardrop! Between you and I, there is a raindrop of music!/Soredewa watashi no ushiro ni kako o nokoshimashou! Kyua Tiadoroppu! Anata to watashi no ma ni wa, ongaku no uteki ga arimasu!". Her attack is Teardrop Rain, when she directs rain with her ring to spray all over the villain. Her voice actor is Ayumi Ishida from Morning Musume. Akaoto Honoka/Cure Phoenix: Honoka is the captain of Primary 3. She is fifteen years old (as of 2015) and is currently in Precure Academy. She is very passionate, kind but sometimes lazy. When she was a young girl, she always thought that she looked like a boy dressed up as a girl, but now she realized that she isn't. She always wanted to join Eurovision Precure, and her dream came true when she transformed into her alter ego Cure Phoenix for the first time. As Cure Phoenix, she has the power of fire and dreams. Her theme color is red and her mascot is Chita, a baby phoenix. She represents the winning song from Eurovision 2014, which is Rise Like A Phoenix by Conchita Wurst, from Austria. Her catchphrase is "Out of the ashes, seeking rather than vengeance! Cure Phoenix! You put me down, but I’m gonna fly with my symbol!/Hai no uchi, fukushūde wa naku motomete! Kyua Fenikkusu! Anata wa watashi o shita ni okuga, watashi wa watashi no kigō de tsumori furaida!". Her attack is Phoenix Rising, when she uses her ring to hand out fire, which burns some part of the villain. She is also the first member from all of the Eurovision Precure Team to transform into a eternal Cure version of herself, which is titled as Unstoppable Cure Phoenix. Her voice actor is Riho Sayashi from Morning Musume. Boko Eiyu/Cure Hero: Eiyu is the currently new member of the team, with her representative announced on this May. She is fifteen years old and is currently in Noble Academy, with the members of Go! Princess Precure. She is friendly and tranquil. She is known as the long lost daughter of a queen who lives in the coast of Sweden. She loves designing clothes which has gothic and lotila features. She often gets bullied at primary school. Her alter ego is Cure Hero, and she has the power of friendship and demons. Her theme color is aqua and her mascot is Manz, a stick boy. She represents the winning song from Eurovision 2015, which is Heroes by Mans Zemerlow (don't know how to spell his name, so I apologize for that) from Sweden. Her catchphrase is “The mind and dance of demons! CURE HERO! The greatest sound of a hummingbird, will make me sing for my friends!/Kokoro to dansu no akuma! Kyua Hīrō! Hachidori no saidai oto ga, watashi no yūjin no tame ni utau yō ni narimasu!”. Her attack is Hero Time, when she uses her ring as a clock which tries to change the villain's mind. Her voice actor is Ogata Haruna from Morning Musume. Their power-ups are jewel rings, which makes them transform and attack with the Cures. Each Cure have a jewel inside. Cure Fairytale- Emerlard Cure Satellite- Amethyst Cure Euphoria- Gold Cure Teardrop- Sapphire Cure Phoenix- Ruby Cure Hero- Aquamarine